Campus Life
by Geothomas1708
Summary: Davis and TK join Hearstings School for Digital Prowess, but how will it fair with Davis running from his feelings, and TK desperately trying to get his friend back, but could it be more? DavisXTK WillisX? Rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Malomyotismon had been defeated by the digidestined. The group had drifted apart in the years that followed, first it was Davis who began to pull away, he threw himself into sport, becoming better friends with his teammates than the other digidestined. Then Yolei and Ken started dating so no one saw them much, without Yolei, Cody began to drift away from the group, that just left TK and Kari. They weren't talking now though, Kari had come onto the blond, despite what everyone thought TK just didn't feel any more than friendship for the brunette. Said brunette hadn't spoken to TK in weeks, so the blond boy couldn't apologise before he moved.

TK and Kari were both sixteen now, they were both moving on to different schools. Kari was going to a college to study health and social care, but TK was offered a scholarship at a private school. The new school had been open for two years, it was called Hearstings School for Digital Prowess. It was set up shortly after Malomyotismon had been defeated, it was an exclusive school that was only open to people with digimon partners, even then it was entrance by invitation. The school studied all the normal subjects but also a variety of classes relating to digimon.

Hearstings was set up due to the sudden increase in digidestined, while the number of people with digimon was still a minority the numbers were growing rapidly, in fact one of TK's closest friends from school had been one of the first new digidestined. Noah Freeman, he and TK had been friends for years. His partner was an Elecmon, fiesty but extremely loyal Noah and his partner were also admitted to Hearstings along with TK. The pair were moving to Hearstings as boarding students.

"Kari please return my calls, i don't want to fall out with you over this, please just... Call me back?" TK hung up on another voicemail left on the brunette's phone, "i don't think she'll ever want to see me again." TK turned to his friend, "look, TK just give her some space, i'm sure she'll cool off and talk to you again." Noah was slightly shorter than his friend, he had fair brown hair that was spiked up heavily at the front, he had a more muscular frame than TK, who himself had developed over the past two years. "I know, its just she doesn't normally just out right ignore me, normally she just puts on a brave face." Noah nodded, the tag around his neck rattling slightly. All the original digidestined had their crests and tags returned to them by Oikawa when he sacrificed himself. Now all new digidestined get tags with their digivices, crests appearing when they are completely open about their personality. Noah had already recieved his crest, in his tag was a teal emblem, it looked similar to an arrow pointing upwards, however instead of a point the arrow turned around and became a circle meeting beneath the arrow base, in the space where a point would be there is a triangle. This was the crest of honesty. The crest had revealed itself when Noah had come out to TK, it was a moment of pure clarity where Noah was completely honest with himself admitting something he had been trying to repress for years. It was at that point that his tag glowed teal and the crest appeared. "Well i hate to say it TK but i think she may feel a bit cheated." The blond boy turned to his friend with a quizzical look on his face, "well think about it, she turned down so many people because she was hanging on to the idea of being with you." TK turned away suddenly looking extremely guilty, "i never thought of it like that." The brunette smiled and rubbed his friends back, "listen to me TK, no matter how upset Kari is at the moment she will forgive you. She's not the sort of person to hold grudges." TK smiled and went back to packing his things. Tomorrow was his first day on campus.

Davis couldn't beleive it when that letter had been pushed through his door. He had gotten a scholarship at Hearstings, the red head couldn't beleive his luck, Hearstings was the only school he would be able to get a scholarship to. He was certain that they had offered him one only because of his help in the digiworld a few years before, but still it was a massive honour. Thinking of the events two years previously was always hard for Davis, it was a time when he had been close with the rest of the digidestined, but he had to pull away from them as feelings began to surface that confused him, feelings he wished he didn't have. Davis sighed as he thought of his old friends, "What's wrong Davis?" The blue digimon Veemon appeared next to Davis in his room, "it's nothing buddy, just... thinking..."

It was the next morning, Davis and Veemon were loading boxes into the car outside his apartment block. The red head turned and looked at the building towering over him, he thought back to all his memories; playing console games with TK, indoor soccer with Tai, tutoring with Ken and Yolei. It made him feel warm, loved. Even if he no longer talked to them alot he always considered the other digidestined friends, he missed them, but it was better for everyone if he pulled away. A single tear rolled down his tanned cheek, wiping it away, "Jun we're ready to go!" He called to his sister who was waiting in the apartment lobby, refusing to do any manual labour. The fiesty teenager stood up and stormed out of the building, she was upset because she was being forced to take Davis on the long car journey. The trio climbed into the car and set off.

TK stood looking at the boxes piled on top of eachother in the boot of the car, "first day, you excited Patamon?" The blond turned to the orange and cream creature flying next to him, "Sure am TK!" With that the small digimon flew into the passenger side of the car next to Matt, TK's older brother. Soon after Patamon, TK climbed into the car and the trio set off.

Matt and TK turned into the schools driveway. The campus was massive, in one area was a group of old looking buildings surrounding a sort of square centered around a fountain. In another area was a series of taller buildings, similar to the apartment buildings back in Odaiba, but the school just looked so... British. As TK and Matt carried on up the drive they passed a white building that looked fairly modern, it had a sign outside saying: "Digimon Daycare" Matt chuckled, "this place really does focus on digimon doesn't it?" TK just smiled, trying to take in all that he was seeing, this was going to be his home for the next few years. As the car pulled up in front of one of the towers TK saw the brunette, Noah, unloading his posessions and carrying them into the building in front. Running up to the brunette, "Noah!" He turned and saw his blond friend appearing in front of him, beaming at the other boy, "you in this dorm to?" TK nodded and pulled out a piece of paper with his details printed on it, "room 504" Noah looked dumbstruck, "No way?" Once again TK nodded "NO FREAKING WAY?" TK was confused, "well i guess you better help me un pack, roomie." TK stood with his mouth open, "i was serious, this is a really heavy box." The brunette was faltering under the box labelled 'books' TK quickly grabbed it and walked up to his new room.

Jun had left a few hours ago after Davis had unloaded his possessions, he was now in his room unpacking with Veemon. The red heads roommate still hadn't arrived, he hoped it was someone good, it would be a pretty bad few years otherwise. Davis was still amazed by the room, it was like a whole apartment, just for two people. Davis' whole family had lived in an apartment the same size as this. The red head had just finished as the door was opened, in the door frame stood a boy with a Gazimon at his side. The boy had straw coloured hair, an extremely handsome face and a body that would make anyone melt before him. Davis stood transfixed, "nice to meet you, i'm Jai." The boy spoke with an australian accent. He looked confused as his outstretched had remained untouched, Davis noticed and quickly took hold of the other boys hand, shaking it vigourously, "s-sorry, my names Davis, and this is Veemon." Davis motioned to his partner stood behind him, "nice to meet you Veemon, this is Gazimon." The grey digimon ran towards Veemon and the pair began to explore the large dormroom. "Need some help with your boxes, i'm all unpacked?" Davis offered and the straw haired boy gladly accepted.

Noah left TK to unpack, the brunette had offered to help but TK had outright refused. So Noah and his partner Elecmon had decided to explore campus a bit. The pair made their way down to the classrooms, they were the buildings surrounding the square, which they now found out was called the 'Quad' by students. Once in the Quad he and Elecmon sat on the edge of the fountain, "so what do you think buddy?" The brunette asked his partner, "i like it, its nice being around so many digimon." The red digimon picked up on the fact that there were in fact hundreds of digidestined and their partners in this school. That's when he saw him, the blond hair that was swept and spiked to the side, the teal eyes that matched the colour of the brunettes crest perfectly. The boy sat against a tree reading, two digimon leaning against him sleeping, one was a Terriermon the other was. Lopmon. The boy looked so innocent, peaceful. Then confused. "Crap he's seen me looking." The blond boy had noticed Noah staring, "no going back now." The brunette got up and walked over, "hi, i'm Noah, sorry for staring." The brunette was just going to come out with it, no point in lying. "No worries, i get it alot because of the twins." The blond boy motioned to the two sleeping digimon on either side of him, "i've never seen that before." Noah quickly steered away from the topic of his staring, "yeah i haven't met anyone else with two digimon like me, my names Willis by the way." Noah smiled, "nice to meet you Willis," there was a small cough from behind the brunette, "oh sorry bud, Willis, this is Elecmon, my partner." Willis looked at Elecmon, "hi Elecmon, these are Terriermon and Lopmon, my partners." It was then that the blond boy noticed Noah's crest, "you have your crest already?" He sounded shocked, "umm well yeah..." Willis looked in awe at the teal shard, "your one of the only people i've met with theirs, what crest is it?" Noah was blushing, the boy in front of him seemed genuinely interested, "its the crest of honesty, i've had it for a few years now, you don't have yours yet?" Willis shook his head and pulled out an empty tag. Noah sat down on the grass and talked with Willis for the rest of the afternoon, he couldn't get enough of what the boy had to say.

Davis and Jai went down to the Quad to play some soccer, Veemon and Gazimon tried to play but were unsuccessful, they were just too short, so they settled to just watch. Davis was enjoying himself with his new friends, at least he was until he saw a small orange digimon flying overhead. Dread filled him as he realised what it meant, "no he can't be here." Davis tried to deny his fears, but they were all proven to be true when he saw the blond boy chasing his digimon. "Why here? I spent so long avoiding him." Davis lost his drive to play soccer and left Jai and Gazimon, he and Veemon returned to their room, tears slowly rolling down his tanned skin.

* * *

A/N

hey guys, to anyone who's read my other fic aswell, don't worry i haven't given up on it, i just fancied a change :L

to anyone who's new, hey! Thanks for reading, please leave me a review, i really really enjoy reading through them, they are like my major drive to keep writing :)

anyway i recently watched the first two series of digimon again, and i fell in love with the TKXDavis thing, i'm using their english names because i just find them easier to remember to be honest :L so yeah... Please leave me a review, even just a short one to show your enjoying the story, or offer me advice, just please no flames :) until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Davis slammed the door of his dorm room so hard he knocked a picture off the book case, looking down the red head saw it was a picture of him and TK arms draped around eachothers shoulders smiling with giant grins on their faces. Tears now fell freely down his tanned skin, he stood stock still, just staring at the picture, a crack running right down the middle of the two people. Veemon wordlessly walked over and picked up the picture and placed it back on the shelf, Davis still stood staring at the floor. The little blue digimon felt helpless, he couldn't understand why his friend was so upset about TK, they were friends weren't they? The digimon grasped Davis' hand and pulled him to the sofa where he collapsed sobbing into his hands.

TK had left to find Noah, but Patamon was more interested in exploring campus, this lead to the blond boy chasing his friend to the Quad. It worked out though, because as soon as the blond boy caught his friend he saw Noah sat talking to someone. As TK drew closer he realised he knew the stranger, but it couldn't be him. He was in America, the blond didn't beleive that he was seeing Willis until he was stood ten paces away. "Willis?" The blond boy under the tree looked up and saw TK, a smile spread across his face, "TK!" The two blonds ran at eachother and hugged, "what are you doing here?" TK asked his friend, the American responded, "i was offered a scholarship, people are here from all over the world." The two pulled out of the embrace, TK looked around and sure enough there were kids who looked to be of many different nationalities, he turned back to Willis and smiled, "i can't beleive your here, how are you?" The other boys smile was still plastered across his face, "i have to say i was surprised to see you too, are the others here too?" TK stood, "well i dont know about the older digidestined, but the others aren't here, just me." TK smiled but behind his smile his mind had drifted to Davis. The blond boy had not seen his friend in years, it was like he had drifted into thin air. It was as if all the work they did in the digiworld had meant nothing to him. TK knew where his thoughts were going so he quickly distracted himself. "Was that Noah you were talking to?" Noah stood at the sound of his name, he had left the friends to catch up, "oh yeah it was, hey Noah come over here a minute." Willis called his new friend over, Elecmon, Lopmon and Terriermon all following him, "oh hey TK." The brunette smiled, Patamon flew down and joined the other digimon. The trio walked away from the tree and out of the Quad.

Davis had finally calmed down by the time his roommate returned, "hey, is it okay to come in?" Davis was still upset but he really wasn't making a great first impression. "Yeah sure Jai, come on in." The straw haired boy entered hesitantly, Gazimon at his ankle. "Sorry about that, its just i saw someone i have a bit of a history with." Jai nodded in understanding, "never mind buddy, we all have baggage." This time it was Davis' turn to nod, "now c'mon i found something pretty cool." Jai grabbed Davis' hand, the red head immediatly blushed, turning his head to hide it. Whatever feelings he had for TK, no one could deny that Jai was extremely attractive.

The pair arrived at a giant white building, the pair walked through the automatic doors into a giant room, it seemed to fill the entire ground floor. It was filled with many contrasting colours, there were sofas and chairs arranged in circles filling most of the ground space. However there was also a small kitchen at the back of the room, next to that were two table football tables. There were two televisions attached to the wall, underneath them was a long coffee table with a number of consoles all hooked up to the televisions. "Jai, what is this?" The straw haired youth grinned and lead Davis over to a chair, "its one of the common rooms, pretty cool, eh?" Davis grinned and nodded, he had almost forgotten about TK. It was at this point that he heard a familiar voice over the constant chatter of the people around him, "C'mon Palmon, lets see the new kids!" Davis turned to see a pink haired girl entering the room with a green plant like digimon at her side. "Mimi?" The girl turned in the direction of Davis, "Davis, is that you?" Davis jumped up and ran towards her, "what are you doing here, I thought you were in New York?" She shook her head, "nope i moved back here a couple of years ago, my parents still live over there but i got a scholarship here, so here i am!" She smiled at the burgandy haired youth, "so whats new with you?" She asked "well not much really, this is my first day." Davis grinned sheepishly, suddenly remembering Jai, "oh Mimi this is Jai, my roommate." The straw haired boy had been awkwardly standing at the edge of the conversation. he stepped forward and extended his hand, "nice to meet you Mimi." Davis noticed an odd expression on his face, it was like he was forcing the smile. The trio sat down, Davis and Mimi caught up and Jai got to know the pair of them better, that odd smile still on his face.

TK, Willis and Noah wandered from the Quad and around Campus, they visited the daycare service where digimon are left during lessons, the student village, it was an area with shops and restaurants for exclusive use of the students, then finally the classrooms, it was where orientation was being held, students had to sign up to their courses and confirm their places at school. The trio split up to look at courses and sign up agreeing to meet up in a couple of hours. TK walked towards a booth with the words "Raising Digimon" on a sign above it. TK was intrigued, he remembered the time he had spent in primary village, they were some of his fondest memories of the digital world. Signing up to the course, he then walked over to another booth, they were allowed to pick three subjects on top of their mandatory ones. This booth was, "Battles and Strategies" it wasn't as appealing to TK but he thought it would be useful, with digimon in the real world more evil digimon are causing problems. Signing up to the course TK then walked away to decide on his last subject, after twenty minutes of searching TK finally came upon something he thought would be interesting, it was simply called, "our worlds" upon inspection TK knew he could ace the class, because it was about him. It was the history of how the two worlds began to merge and how the digidestined had a role in it. TK quickly signed up, looking at his watch he still had an hour before he was meeting the others.

Mimi, Davis and Jai were still sat in the common room, the pink haired girl glanced at her watch and noticed the time, "oh no, you two better go to orientation!" She squealed, realising the time themselves Davis and Jai quickly got up and ran to the classrooms that orientation was being held in. Davis waited for Veemon to catch up and told Jai and Gazimon to run ahead. The pair disappeared into the building, soon after Veemon caught up Davis began to run towards the building Jai had just entered, "sorry Davis." Veemon apologised, "hey no worries buddy, it was my fault for forgetting the time anyway." The red head smiled at his long time friend. Davis wasn't looking where he was going and collided with someone. They both fell to the floor, "hey watch where your going, oh... Davis?" TK looked shocked as he looked at his old friend, realising it was too late to run Davis swallowed, "oh hey TK," the blond boy looked pissed, like really pissed. "Hey? You avoid me for two years then all you have to say is fucking hey?" Davis couldn't help but notice TK was alot more muscular than before, his shirt was tight, you could see the ouline of his chest. "Are you gonna say anything?" TK stood expectantly, Davis did the one thing he wished he hadn't, "avoiding you? Are you actually serious? You didn't even like me, you just kept me around cause i was a digidestined!" Davis and TK were both shouting now, "Davis, i can't beleive i was upset you ignored me! I thought you were my best friend, but it turns out your just another soccer jock who thinks he's amazing, but i'll tell you something Davis, your not! Your just a complete dick!" The blond boy had tears in his eyes as he pushed past Davis, "TK..." The blond boy turned, "leave me alone Davis." With that the blond boy turned and left. Davis just stood there and cried, tears plastered his face. He then remembered about orientation and ran in to sign up, if he wanted to make up with TK he was going to have to stay at the school.

Jai couldn't help but feel jealous of Mimi, he was convinced that her and Davis were dating, "i'll ask him about it tonight." He thought, Jai had signed up to most of his courses, for some reason he couldn't get Davis out of his head, they had only just met, but for some reason Jai really liked him. No one knew he was gay, no one would suspect he was gay. But he had only known Davis a day and he was considering coming out to him. These thoughts were just confusing him now. "Why can't i just be like normal people?" Jai sighed and finished signing up to his courses.

Noah and Willis were stood outside the classrooms waiting for TK, "maybe he forgot?" Willis asked, TK hadn't showed up, "i suppose, its just not like him though." Willis put his arm around Noah's shoulder, "c'mon we'll check your room." The brunette blushed heavily, "y-yeah, lets do that." Willis smiled, "so tell me Noah, how did you get your crest?" This caused Noah to blush heavily, he was going to have to tell Willis at some point, now was as good a time as any he thought, "w-well, it was when i um... Came out..." Willis smiled at the other boy, "i knew it!" Noah looked at Willis, clearly confused, "wh-what do you mean?" Willis laughed, "oh please, you really don't hide it well. I knew within an hour, i just wanted to make sure." Noah chuckled lightly, "wanna know a secret?" Willis asked, hesitantly Noah nodded, "so am i." This time Noah actually was shocked, "really?" Willis nodded, "your the only one who knows though so keep it quiet." Noah was shocked, "you only just met me though?" Willis slid his arm down Noah's body so that it rested around his waist, pulling the brunette close, "i know." The brunette was confused but happy at how the conversation had changed. Willis was ecstatic, he had been attracted to Noah ever since they met, the plan had been forming in his mind all day.

"Why should i care that Davis is here? Its not like we're close anymore." TK sat in his room, he couldn't understand why he was so hung up on Davis. Tears silently fell from his cheeks, thats when he heard the door open to the dorm, his bedroom door was closed. The blond didn't want to see anyone, he ran to the wardrobe and climbed in, to wait until the people had left. He heard his bedroom door open, "he's not here Noah." It was Willis, "good, then we have the place to ourselves." TK heard footsteps, then a noise he realised was someone sitting on the sofa. Then another noise, kissing?

* * *

A/N

hey guys, sorry for the slow update :( sixth form is killing me...

Anyway, im back! I might update love and heartbreak at duel prep later tonight, it depends on how quickly i do my work :L so yeah... New chapter, please leave reviews i actually love reading them, they make me so happy. Also i really like hearing how you want the story to progress.

next chapter will have more action, i hope... I feel like this was a kinda boring chapter...

Anyway, please leave a review, it doesn't take long and i love reading them! Until next time :)


End file.
